Falling Is Hard On The Knees
by DevyChan
Summary: buttercup and ace's little talk on the rooftop, first aceXbuttercup story, tell me what you think. im going to fix this pretty soon because i had alot of mistakes but im very bussy right now but itll be fixed soon


_My first AceXButtercup story, plz tell me what you think ^_^_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_It Seamed Strange to her sisters that she was now friends with a bad guy but she didn't think that was the weird thing about the situation. It was the fact she was falling for him again..._

_---_

Buttercup sat on the rooftop staring up at the stars beside ace who was laying on his back deep in thought. "Hey ace" buttercup said breaking the silence "what is it?" ace asked turning to face her.

"what do you think about us?"

"what do you mean?" ace asked actually not understanding. "i mean like us hanging out and stuff." buttercup replied still looking up at the stars. "well i don't mind it, but the gang kind of thinks that its strange" ace replied laying back to look at the stars once again. "why do you ask?" "well because.." she stopped for a second then continued "well that time years ago..when you..tricked me" she trailed off getting quieter whit the last words remembering that day very clearly.

"oh that" ace paused "look buttercup i really didn't mean to trick you"

"yeah you did! just to hurt my sisters! Just what were you trying to get out of that anyway!?" she replied glaring into the dark starry sky. Ace was a little shocked by buttercups sudden anger but took what she said into consideration and mulled over an answer for a few seconds before answering her. "well since where basically friends now ill be truthful with you" ace sighted then continuing "i well actually the whole gang thought you would make a a good gang member and we still think that that but we well at least i understand your a powerpuff and will most likely stay one"

"so that's why you tried to hurt my sisters?" she half asked half stated with the same pissed off face. "no! that was only to prove to my gang that i wasn't going soft on them i swear! i never meant to hurt you! i promise buttercup." he replied defensively. "hmm" was all that she could say while her mind raced off in 50 different directions. 'is he telling the truth?..should i believe him?..he sounded kind of caring about my feelings when he said that but why? and why do i even care about any of this? especially what happened all those years ago between us?' she asked her self "Because you still like him!" a voice in her head replyed back to her questions.

This reply shocked her but made her think, did she really still like him? after thinking about it she couldnt deny it any longer. Yes she did like him, maybe even love him. But how did he feal? That answer she didnt know, so she decided to try and find out without actualy telling him that she liked.

"so buttercup" he said startling her a bit

"what?"

"what were you thinking about?" he asked sitting up.

"uhh nothing much" she replyed sitting up to but looking away before she continued "y do you ask?"

"well i could tell you were deep in thought so i was curious..that all" he replyed calmly and simply.

"oh" ... "wait!"

"what?!" he asked startled

"am i that easy to read?" she asked concerned. Ace laughed "no just to me" he replyed with a smirk on his face.

"o well..that's weird." She said not understanding why he could read her so well; even better then her sisters or the professor.

"ya it is, i don't know why i can but i just feel like we connect on stuff, that's one of the reasons why i like being friends with you buttercup." he explained with disbelief in himself for saying it.

"oh...you know that makes as much sense as you wearing sunglasses in the dark"

"haha ya i guess your right" he said removing them and putting them in his pocket." "Why do you wear them in the dark anyway? are you trying to hide your eyes because your stoned or something?" she giggled while asking. Ace laughed again "no I'm not stoned, but i wear them because there cool" he replyed simply "um ok then" Silence fell over them for a few minutes before ace broke it again. "Hey buttercup can i ask you something?" "ya sure what is it?" "why do you still care about what happened all those years ago between us?" he asked hopeing he knew the answer but decided not to assume anything and just wait for her answer.

"well.." she paused to gather her thoughts before she continued "i cant exactly explain it."

'ya thats a good answer cause i cant tell him the actual reason. besides he'll probably not like me back and be a jerk about it' she thought to her self getting frustrated.

'hmm well thats not a very good answer...should i just tell her? or bite my tongue? ..if she doesn't feel the same way ill probably get thrown off this roof..shit.." he thought to him self.

"well i got time, the sun doesn't come up for at lest a few more minutes, so explain" he said with a smart ass smile which made her glare at him then sigh annoyed knowing she'll have to tell him sooner or later.

Just then she heard the professor leave his room walking towards her and her sisters room. :o crap! wait here ok? i hear the professor" buttercup said flying down in trough her window into her bed by her sisters who where fast asleep. just as the door clicked open buttercup shut her eyes pretending to be asleep which she was very good at by now from having to fly down from the roof at early hours of the morning from her usually long talks with ace which have becoming more and more frequent as the weeks passed. After she heard the professor go back to his room and start snoring again she snuck out of bed back out to the roof remembering to leave the window unlocked. "hey" ace said with a smile as buttercup sat down beside him. "hey, gawd that took a along time" she replyed "ya, so anyway you were saying?" ace said with a smug face knowing buttercup was annoyed which amused him. "o god i thought you forgot" she said then sighed "nope, im not as air headed as bubbles you know" he said buttercup laugh. "sooo?" he said pushing the conversation back to where he wanted. "your going to make me spill sometime huh?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"yeah duh"

"why do you want to know so bad?"

"because i just do ok"

"gawd fine"she paused, sighed, then continued very annoyed "i don't know how you'll take it."

"ill be fine" he replyed with a smirk hoping for the right answer.

"well.. i hate the thought cause it makes me sound all girly like blossom but.." she sighed again grossed out by the thought "i..still like you but i didn't want to tell you cause i didn't know how you felt.. and uhh stuff.." she trailed off getting quiet looking down embarrassed. "heh.."ace smirked trying not to laugh. "are you laughing at me?!" buttercup asked getting instantly pissed. Ace covered his mouth tying to stop giggling like an idiot."no no, not at all" he said finally able to stop giggling while buttercup contiued to glare at him. "that was just a good answer" he replied.

With that answer buttercup's glare turn into a look a confusion "wait! what do you mean?" "i mean that was a good answer" he replied simply. "so umm.." she was to confused to continue which ace could tell, so as buttercup was looking down trying to figure everything out ace leaned in close to her face put his hand under her chin tilting her head up to face his then softly kissed her on the lips. Which made buttercup instantly shocked; after all it was her first kiss and it was with the leader of the GangGreenGang! As ace backed up sitting back down buttercup looked down again biting her lip turning bright. "wow.." was all she could say, "heh..that the answer you where confused about?" he smirked amused at the bright red color of her face. "uhh ya pretty much".

Just then the sun came up "damn its time" she said looking over to ace. "hmm well its a weekend right?" he asked not knowing if she had school. "yeah why?" she asked "cause i'm inviting you over" he said smirking. Buttercup flew him down to the ground then left a note for blossom and the professor saying that she would be at a friends house and to call her if they needed her. Then she got a coat and walked with ace to his apartment talking and laughing on the way.

~End~

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**sorry if i misspelled anything!! but anyway also im sorry if it want very good or if they seamed to OC, this was my first time righting an aceXbuttercup story, plz tell me what you think, and if i should right another chapter or just start over on a diff story 4 them :] ^_^**_


End file.
